Miradas Cruzadas
by Muyumi
Summary: Ni Tadashi ni Honey sabían que iban a encontrarse . Honey parece feliz , pero guarda mucha ira y angustia dentro de ella . Tadashi comenzara a sentir un tipo de atracción por ella , que hará que se le vuelva imposible no vivir si ella


_**Miradas Cruzadas ( Tadahoney)**_

 _ **Capítulo 1°:**_

 _ **(Narra Honey Lemón)**_

Desperté cinco minutos antes de que mi alarma sonara y cuando lo hizo automanticamente me levanté de la cama y me metí a bañar .

Por qué estoy tan emocionada se preguntaran.

Bueno , hoy era el primer día en mi nueva universidad . Mas bien " El instituto tecnológico de San Fransokyo" .

Desde que tenía diez ,cuando había comenzado a interesarme la química , soñaba con poder entrar a esta universidad . Cuando en una convención de científicos , a la cual había participado , el profesor Callaghan me felicitó por mis inventos y dijo que estaría encantado de tenerme como estudiante en su instituto , grité de la emoción .

Al recibir mi beca sentía que por fin la felicidad por la que tanto había esperado había llegado .

Pues si , mi infancia y adolescencia no habían sido de lo mejor , pero parecía que todo terminaría bien .

Me vestí y terminé mi desayuno en tiempo record . En parte porque no quería llegar tarde , pero sobre todo porque no quería cruzarme con mi padre .

Tomé mi bolso y cuando me disponía a salir , la puerta de la habitación de mi padre se abrió .

\- Aiko ¿A donde vas?- dijo con su familiar voz , fuerte y dictadora . Iba vestido con su traje , como todos los días.

\- A-a la universidad .¿ Recuerdas que te dije que hoy empezaba en el Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo?- Le dije mostrando mi falsa sonrisa . La que siempre le mostraba a él.

No pareció haberme escuchado o me había ignorado , como hace siempre .

\- Como sea , no llegues tarde , lo sabré de todos modos si lo haces y sabes que pasará si lo haces .

\- Claro papá - me despedí y corrí por las calles de San Fransokyo intentando que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos . Me puse mis auriculares y subí la música a todo volúmen para no escuchar nada .

 _Hoy no me arruinarás el día papá , hoy no ._

Al llegar a la puerta de la universidad ,una especie de nervios me asaltó.

Estaba nerviosa , lo sabía , pero era por lo que estaba esperando casi toda mi vida .Tenía que hacerlo .

Ondo respirado se introducen.

Como lo imaginaba , había muchos chicos . Demasiados para mi gusto .

Nunca fui a persona muy sociable , al parecer , las niñas no deberían jugar con cosas químicas ni nada de eso , sino con muñecas y soñar con ser princesa alguna vez . Siempre fui una persona que le gustaba estudiar , porque creía que era genial aprender cosas nuevas . Así que , ya saben , no tuve amigas cuando estuve en la primaria . Tal vez alguna en la secundaria , pero siempre terminaban aburriendose . No era una verdadera amistad .

Tenía que ir a registrarme a la secretaría ,pero me parecía imposible considerando que solo veía una multitud de gente .

Estaba por preguntarle a alguien , cuando alguien chocó conmigo , lo que provocó que cayera junto con los libros que llevaba abrazados a mi pecho .

\- Oh , lo lamento , de verdad . - dijo un chico arrodillandose junto a mi y juntando los libros esparcidos por el suelo . Le dediqué una sonrisa de " no hay problema" y me levanté . Tomé los libros de sus manos y sin querer hacerlo rozé la mía .- Yo... estaba buscando la Secretaría , soy nuevo y no se bien donde está.

\- Y-yo ...también la estoy buscando .

\- En serio? Que bien , busquemos juntos .

su comentario hizo que me sonrojara . La verdad es que no había tenido una conversación tan larga con un chico nunca y me ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Él tenía el cabello negro pero estaba cubierto por una gorra de la universidad .Éramos de la misma altura y yo soy considerablemente alta .

\- No... pareces nada nervioso.-dije intentado que mi voz sonara normal .

\- En serio me veo relajado? Que bien, creía que todos notarían los nervioso que estoy .

Reí por lo bajo y noté que me observaba , lo cual hizo que me pusiera aún más roja .

\- Perdón , con todo este lío no nos presentamos.- dijo dejando de caminar - Soy Tadashi Hamada y tu nombre es...

\- Eh ... Soy Aiko , pero suelen decirme Honey Lemon .

\- Honey Lemon ...es un placer .Oh mira - dijo señalando una puerta en donde decía "Secretaría " - Llegamos .

Se adelantó a entrar mientras que yo razonaba todo lo que había sucedido .

Tadashi sacó su cabeza de la habitación y se dirigió a mi .

\- Vas a entrar?

\- Ah eh ,claro .

Un rato después salimos de la secretaría con nuestros horarios .

\- Mira tenemos robótica y química juntos . Te sientas conmigo? Sería bueno tener a alguien conocido cerca .

\- Claro- pusé un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja y aparté la mirad avergonzada .

\- Bien , te veo en la próxima hora , Honey Lemon .- me saludó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo derecho .

Tenía un amigo .Mi primer amigo en la universidad !

 _Tadashi Hamada es mi amigo_


End file.
